Doctor Who Afterlife-Part 2
by CrimsonWords
Summary: The Doctor and David checked into this hotel to relax and have some vacation time. David falls in love and the Doctor has a girl falling in love with him. Then strangely these people at the hotel are dying right when the Carnival came into town.


DOCTOR WHO-AFTERLIFE

PART TWO

THE CARNIVAL OF SOULS

Chapter 1: The Road So Far ( Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas)-( David's Narrative)

( Right how the hell do I put this into a summary? Okay just shut up and listen. I'm the 10th Doctor's Nobody. How that came to be is because the 10th Doctor died at a very unhappy death. So that's when I pop in the current Doctor's TARDIS. At first we had not a clue how I came to be or why I have these weird powers. So somebody snatched us out of space to explain how I came to be. So apparently I have these memories downloading into my brain up til the point when the tenth Doctor died. Which for a Time Lord nobody like me takes about a year to be complete. But hey I am completely cool about it. The longer it takes the more I get to enjoy the simple things in life. Oh have I mentioned that I will disappear and die just so I can take the 10th Doctor's place in the Afterlife? NO? Ah well it must have slip my mind. I don't think about my death much too lately. Anyway while we were looking for many ways to keep me and the 10th Doctor alive at the same time. None of them we like, it was too sacrificing. One had to do with the 11th Doctor's death but that's not important right now. Then an angel named Castiel came along, and suddenly demons were trying to kidnap me the handsome one. Instead since I was so strong and too handsome for them to handle. They kidnapped the geeky 11th Doctor. I know right? Well once me and Cas killed the other demons in the pursuit to rescue the Doctor. I sort of...well I kind of accidentally kicked down the door without knowing the Doctor was behind it. Giving him a bloody nose.)

( YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU KICKED DOWN THAT DOOR ON PURPOSE! AND YOU KNEW BLOODY WELL I WAS BEHIND IT!)

( THIS IS MY VIDEO DIARY AND I GET TO SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO SAY THAT IS TRUE!)

( AND WHO LET YOU BORROW THE CAM RECORDER?! OH YEAH I DID YOU SPOILED LITTLE SHIT!)

( YOU WANNA GO ASSHOLE?!)

( YOU STILL OWE ME A NEW BOW TIE!)

( WHY YOU!)

( PLEASE STANBY WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHINCAL DIFFICULTIES.)

( Okay I'm back. Sorry about that I had to teach the Doctor a lesson.)

( Which I still beat your ass)

(…...-_-)

(PLEASE STANBY WE ARE EXPERINCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)

( Anyway after we rescued the Doctor and shit. We had Crowley captured making him tell us why he needed me. So we found out there are way too many Human Nobodies not letting their owners live. And the tenth doctor is the only one that can stop this oncoming war between the demonic Time Lords and the humans. You know like in Final Destination2? Now how did the demonic Time Lords came into the scene? Well Crowley told us about this ancient history war back since before the Doctor was even born. You know back in the war between Pythia and Rassilon. There was this one Time Lord same age as me which is 99 by the way. He was the strongest out of all Time Lords just like me. And he tried everything he could to make Rassilon and Pythia to make amends. But failed because mostly the Time Lords don't agree each other and all that whatnot. So The Time Lord find out there was demons possessing the Time Lords to make sure this war will go on. So when he got angels to help him get rid of him. The Demons didn't like his interference so they attack the one gal he loves which is Pythia. Well she was with a child at the time but luckily she was able to deliver it just in time before she died. And right on time when the Time Lord came. He protected his child till the very end until he gave his kid to Rassilon to take care of. He said the child would be the savior of the universe. Rassilon couldn't care for the child so instead he gave it to a family that will. And guess what the baby's name was? Theta-Sigma, the Doctor's nick name back on Gallifrey. This really crushed the Doctor hearing this truth, but I got him to cheer up over mango, bananas, oranges, ice cream sitting on The Clock Tower of Anora Lianna. As we watch the sunset go down... ALRIGHT RIGHT LET'S START THE SHOW!)

Chapter 2: Trouble At A Haunted Hotel (Fun House by Pink)

The TARDIS took us to a very fun looking hotel. I carried my little bag of toiletry and other things, and since I see a huge skating ramp I'm gonna grab my skating board. The Doctor came out with a bag of his own. Thank goodness its not all freaky huge looking. " Alright off we go having fun."

" So tell me Doctor." I said when I nudged his ribs, " Are you gonna pick up any chicks here?"

" That's none of my area David."

" Oh come on! Don't tell me after years and years you have never enjoy the pleasures of your own measurement?"

"..."

" You old fart! You haven't have you?! Oh hell no are we leaving without getting your knickers wet."

"DAVID!"

" Hi I'm Stacy Kyle how long are you and your son staying?" Said Ms. Kyle as we came up the desk.

" Son?" Me and the Doctor said at the same time as we burst into laughter.

I got a hold of myself well I tried to, " Oh sorry Ms. Kyle. Ah hahahhahah! Please don't call me son I'm David."

" My apologies David."

" Anyway we'll be staying for a good week." Said The Doctor. Once we received our key card and payed for the room. The Doctor said, " Okay son HAHAHAHA! Let's go to our room. And get settled."

I just dump my bag on my bed and head out the door. The Doctor said, " Oi! Aren't you gonna unpack first?"

" Neh I'm heading to the skating rink. Enjoy your unpacking."

" Alright you little brat I'll be there in a second."

I Headed out and looked at a window and was in the direction of the skating rink. I opened it up and jumped out. Landed perfectly on my two feet like a BOSS!

"HEY!" Called out the Doctor from the window. " YOU CAN'T BE DOING THAT! YOU'LL ATTRACT ATTENTION!"

" AIN'T THAT WHAT I ALWAYS AIMED FOR?!"

" DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!"

"SEE YA!"

(The Doctor's Narrative)

" Oh I swear that kid is going to be the death of me."

" Hellooooo." I tensed up by the sound of a woman. I slowly turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white robe and I bet nothing underneath... Wait a minute why did I add that in? " Would you like to go to the pool with me?"

Okay just say you have something to do that way she'll know that you can't. I said, " I gotta do something real quick." I cover my mouth in shock at what I just said.

" I'll wait for you to get change then." She said as she went back in.

When I came back to my room I banged my head against the wall and said, " You stupid old man why did you say that?!"

(Oh hell no are we leaving without getting your knickers wet!)

" And they are gonna get wet. AT THE POOL!"

Chapter 3: Nora (Time Of The Season by Big Blue Missile )- ( David's Narrative)

When I Climb up the raft to start at the top some jerk nearly pushed me over. " Hey man don't be hating that I'm so handsome."

" Pfft, yeah right." he said, " Been skate boarding long?"

" Since I was born."

" Well I bet 5 bucks that you can't make a 360 while doing a flip."

" 5 bucks huh?Alright I'm game."

I drop my skateboard to the edge so I can start. I then rolled down after I got up to the other side. I did my flip 360 and landed on my skateboard like a BOSS! When I got back up I held out my hand for the money. " Alright alright you cheeky bastard." he put the money in my hand. " What's your name?"

" David. You?"

" Hank. After this wanna hang out at the pool?"

" Sure. Whoever makes the less moves buys snacks."

" You're on. Yo Marty! Keep score!"

( The Doctor's Narrative)

The blonde woman whose name is Candy- ( I know I know SHUT UP!)- She splashed water at my face playfully as I splashed back. We were laughing away and she one time drowned me. And the moment I came back up she kissed me. Then suddenly I heard giggling. A... very... familiar... giggling. I pulled away to look and there he was... "David!" I said.

He was smiling his very devil child smile and said, " I see that you didn't need my help after all huh Doc?"

" Shut up! What are you doing here?"

" My new friends and I decided to come here after we did a skating competition."

" New friends? You made new friends?! WHO?!"  
" Hank and Marty. Hank is buying me snacks because I had the most moves."

Suddenly when a raven headed girl passed by him he had a mischievous look on his face that I don't like. " Anyway while you're busy with your gal I'm going to pick up one."

" Don't get any trouble alright?!"

" Oh and you don't?"

" That's besides the fact!" Aaaaaannnnnd he's gone.

" Was that kid yours?" Asked Candy.

" Regrettably yes."

" Well I'm good with kids."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Shit.

( David's Narrative)

When she sat down on her long chair I sat in the empty one next to her and said, " Hey."

She looked at me with a smile and said, " Hey, so who are you?"

" I'm David..." I took her hand in mind and raise it up to kiss it, " And yours me lady?"

She giggled and said, " I'm Nora."

" Hey I've been wondering if a sweet looking girl like you could come with me to the rave party tonight?"

" I'm uh. I'm going to have ta ask my mom about that one."

" Okay then but let me know before okay? My room number is 589."

" Alright, I'll let you know."

" SOMEBODY HELP!"

The Doctor and I were alerted as we saw a guy drowning in the pool. I dove in to save him, but something not normal is keeping me from saving him. So I use my power to force me through and finally I pulled him up. The Doctor helped me get him out of the pool and scanned him with his sonic screwdriver reading there's still water stuck inside. I use my power again to pull out whatever water is left in his lungs. He coughed finally breathing. " Oh thank God!" he said, " Thank you so much!"

The Doctor scanned the pool reading the signs that its normal. But we both know something that prevents people from saving him is not normal. I smiled and said, " Well well well. Trouble does follow around you."

" Don't be an asshole already!" He smiled as well.

" David is he okay?" Came Nora.

" Don't worry he's fine but I think we should get him to the infirmary. Sir can you walk?"

" Yeah."

" Good take your first left, go straight-"

" David we're gonna escort him there." Said the Doctor.

" I know man I'm only joking."

" Since when?"

" Shut up old man."

Chapter 4: Investigating ( Hammerhead by The offspring)

" Alright where do we start?" I said as I changed into my rave outfit. Which is a suit jacket, red collar shirt, black tie, black jeans, and red and black converse. " First off why are you dressing like that?" He asked.

" I'm going to a rave party tonight. Aren't you going?"

" No."

" Tch, typical old man."

" Anyway we'll start at the pool of course."

Suddenly the phone in our room ranged. The Doctor answered it and said, " Hello?"... " This is David's father."... " Yeah he's here." He hand me the phone, " A girl name Nora is asking for you."

I put the phone to my ear and said, " Hey Nora, okay what's the verdict?"

" She said yes. For she has a date too anyway and thought I would do the same."

" Alright cool. I'll see there right at its door."

" Okay then. See ya in a tick."

We hung up. " So a date." Said the Doctor pretending to cry, " My little boy is growing up so fast." I gave him the two fingers.

" Alright old man let's get started."

While he scanned the area of the pool so many times he only got one lead... Which was nothing. " So you said something was preventing you to get to him?" He said.

" For the 100th time Doctor yes."

" But what did it felt like? Did you felt a driving force or its aura?"

"... A force like I was being pushed away yes. The aura though. I don't know I could only feel a slight emotion to it."

" And that would be?"

"... Madness."

"OHH YOO HOO!" Said Candy calling from our floor, " ARE YOU READY FOR THE RAVE PARTY DOCTOR?!"

I smirked at the Doctor taking great pleasure into this. " Well I'll leave you to your lady."

" What?! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Aaaaannnnnd I'm gone.

( The Doctor's Narrative)

WHY THAT SELFISH LITTLE- " OHH DOCTOR! ARE YOU COMING?!"

I turn myself away as I said to myself, " Okay just don't say anything you're not going any where with her you got that?" I turn to face her then held up my hand then give a thumbs up. WAIT OH SHIT!

" SEE YOU ABOUT FIVE MINUTES THEN!" She called down as she brought herself back in.

" Five minutes where the hell did that come from?!" I said as I try to bite my thumb off. Oh I bet David is getting a real kick out of this.

Chapter 5: The Nobody's Heart (Stereo Love by Edward Maya & Vika Jiculina)( David's Narrative)

I came inside and stand by the open door to the rave. Sure is extremely loud. First time I've ever been to one of these. " David?" Said the beautiful Nora. She was wearing a black and green tank top that stops just above her cute belly button. She wore black pants along with black and green converse. " Nora. You succeeded on taking my very breath away."

" You're so sweet."

" Shall we go in?" I held out my arm to her, and she wrap her's around mine.

" Lead the way." She said as she wear her sly smile.

The moment we went inside we went straight to the dance floor. This song called Stereo Love came on as we danced away.

I don't know why... But for the first time in my life. I actually learn the meaning love at first sight. My hearts are racing just being around her. Did that ever happen to me before with my previous wife?... Oh come on David that's not you! You are only a mere copy of the Doctor you've never lived that moment!... And yet... why does it feel real?... Is the hearts of my Nobody's body becoming a reality?

Nora suddenly grab my tie and pulled me down closer to her lips. The moment mine brushed across hers. I took her in my arms and kissed her.

( The Doctor's Narrative)

When me and Candy entered the rave party. The moment we entered the dance floor I saw David kissing Nora. As the new song came up called Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes but in a softer remix. They broke apart and they smiled like if the sun is shining upon them. Has David actually... experienced his first love? If so...what now?

( David's Narrative)

" Right so see ya tomorrow?" I said as I drop her off to her room. Surprisingly its just across mine.

" Yeah, I'll see ya at the carnival."

We kissed one last time before we depart then she said, " Goodnight David."

" Night Nora." Then she close the door.

When I entered my room I leaped up and down so happily upon my bed. Then I stop just seconds before the Doctor came in. " So how was your date?" I asked. The moment he turned I burst out laughing as I saw the million lip stick prints upon his face. "Oh ha ha lover boy. Don't think I didn't saw you too snogging Nora." He smiled as he went into the restroom to wash his face.

I said, " Man it was the best night of my life! I think I'm in love!"

" Yes I see that." He came out lip stick free then toss me a ice cream.

" Let's go to the roof shall we?"

We were laying down on top of the roof eating Blue berry, Raspberry, grape ice cream while watching the stars in the night sky. The Doctor asked, " So what's gonna happen from here?"

" Well we can't let her come with us. I'm just gonna have ta visit her now and then."

" You know we have busy lifestyle right?"

" Yes yes I know that. It's just that...(Sigh) I wish I really was real and don't have a time limit you know?"

"... But you are real."

Suddenly we heard a scream of a woman and so we quickly got up onto our feet and looked down. In the distance we saw a black shadowy figure attacking her brutally. I summoned up my bladed staff and threw it at it. I got it pinned down. I said, " Hold onto me!" The Doctor grab onto me as we jumped down like a BOSS! But when we got down the creature got itself free except it left a piece of himself behind.

" We were too late." Said the Doctor gesturing to the red headed woman who just now died. I made my weapon disappear right after I took this piece of cloth off. " The police will find her soon enough. Let's get this to the TARDIS."

Chapter 6: Is that the Tenth Doctor's Outfit? ( Did It For the Girl by Greg Bates)

I woke up who knows what time it is! But mostly because the Doctor had to shake me awake. " Ah geez man! What time is it?"

" 5: 00 P.M."

" Shit man I only got an hour to get ready."

I jump out of my seat and headed straight to my TARDIS room.

" Ready? Ready for what?"

" I'm taking Nora out tonight to see that carnival. So did ya find anything what that material is made of?"

" It's made out of a dead substance." Said the Doctor, " I can't fully understand how it can operate itself but I believe there's some necromancy involve."

" Necromancy? Meaning someone is bringing back the dead to kill these people? But for what?"

" Well this woman's chest was ripped out. What really get's me is that nothing was taking from her though."

" He remembered when I saved that guy and we took him to the infirmary. Well when I was pulling the water out of his lung. It felt like the water was trying its best to claw its way out through the lungs."

" That's a info you should not have kept to yourself."

" Sorry I didn't think the possessed water was trying to burst through his ribcage. I thought it was only trying to suffocate him. But why try bursting their ribcage open?"

" …... I think we need Castiel."

" Alright then start praying while I get ready."

( The Doctor's Narrative)

" Okay Cas here's what I got." I showed him the torn piece of material I was studying. " This here is made some kind of dead entity. And we believe it could've been conjured up by using Necromancy."

Cas take a look at it and said, " Your right about that. This material is part of a dead soul created by madness. How did you get it?"

" David did with his staff."

" Ah so that's how."

" What?"

" with the living they can't even tear a piece from an dead entity. But since David is neither dead nor alive. He can kill it."

" Okay so um why is it tearing people's chest open without taking anything from their bodies?"

" Because it doesn't need their organs. It takes their souls."

" What for?"

" For different reason. Whatever a Necromancer needs soul for."

" Alright bitches." Came in David. " How do I look?" When I look at him he was wearing my tenth's blue pinstripe jacket, blue jeans with a chain on the right pocket, red converse, a white collar shirt with a red tie, and finally his hair was fixed up just like the tenth Doctor's. " Too sexy?" He laughed then said, " I'm joking but I am quite handsome and strong!" He showed off his muscles said, " Oh yeah like a BOSS!"

" I'm still trying to fully understand the human emotion especially a Time Lord's point of view. But is he showing how sexy he is?"

" Yes, yes he is."

" Anyway if you guys need any help don't call me."

" Ha ha ha ha. You're hilarious. So what time are you coming back?"

" Don't know. But if I don't come back you know what's happening."

" That's not funny David don't do that! And if you are where a raincoat."

"... OHHHHHH I see what you what you did there. Naughty boy. You must have experience then."

" GET OUT!"

" TOOTLES!"

Once he left I ruffled my hair and said, " I swear that kid get's on my nerves."

" Strange how he's developing emotions."

" Well of course he will why wouldn't he?"

" Because Nobodies don't develop emotions."

"... Well he is a Time Lord after all. Remember he's the first Gallifreyan to ever become a Nobody."

" Still."

Wow... The first one to develop emotions... ain't that something.

Chapter 7: Carnival Madness ( Pardon Me by Incubus)

Nora and I gone on the rides and played every game. I won her a cuddly rabbit while I got myself a Batman's guitar. Then we went in line with our tickets to get into the show. " So how long you and your dad staying at the hotel?" Asked Nora

" For a good week. You?"

" The same. Hey my mom is gonna be gone for the whole night. Would you like to spend time with me?"

" Oh darling you know that is a yes." I wrapped my arms around her. When we were next we took the balcony seat that I so paid for. And believe me it feels so good. The ringmaster stepped up and announced, " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO OUR CARNIVAL OF SOULS!" Suddenly acrobats came down like spiders and tapestries came down upon the wide open stage. The huge box the ringmaster was standing on, the door to its front opened and jumped out a lion. Suddenly water came floating out from an entrance and formed as water firework splashing a little on some people. Strange how we've dealt with possessed water. Could that Ringmaster be the Necromancer?

" AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WITNESS THE FIRST OF ITS KIND. THE REAPER OF SOULS! FOR CHILDREN WHO CAN'T HANDLE THE SIGHT OF THIS CREATURE OF DEATH. I MUST ASK YOU TO PLEASE TAKE YOUR CHILDREN OUT UNTIL ITS OVER."

We only waited for a minute and finally they carried on. Everything went dark for a moment until a blue light shown on the center of the arena and Erie music filled the area. Then suddenly a black liquid crawled into sight in the blue light. Then it rose up into a very skeletal figure. Nora cling onto my arm for some comfort. Well thank you Reaper.

The Reaper dig his hand into his coat and took out a glowing orb and let it float into the air. Suddenly in my chest I've felt a tug in my chest towards the orb. Whoa, why is that?

Suddenly the reaper grown bigger. Inside of it glowed a fiery orange to show his full skeletal from. When he opened his mouth smoke flowed out. The smoke was terrible to me but the others not even Nora reacted to the smell. The smoked smelled of decay. Why isn't anyone else taking notice to this?!

The reaper took hold of the orb again and ate it. Then suddenly the fiery orange glow turned into a white fiery glow. Then finally the smoke coming down to the floor is forming into a cemetery. The Reaper opened its mouth again showing fangs growing and horns coming out of his skull. And in both his hands were forming a scythe. A very skeletal looking scythe.

Then someone amongst the smoke was crying and was being pushed in front of the reaper. It was a that gal named Candy dating the Doctor. What she doing here?

" Mom?" said Nora. Oh shit.

I jumped onto the edge of the balcony ready to jump right in between them. " What are you doing?" Said Nora.

" I don't think this is part of the show. Go get my dad and bring him straight here."

" What are you going to do?"

I summoned up my weapon turning it into a scythe then smiled and said, " Something heroic. See ya in a bit babe!"

I jumped right down and block the reaper's scythe from killing Nora's mother. I yelled out to Candy, " GO!"

She nodded and run. Then Finally everybody started running. Suddenly when the reaper shrank down to my size I got knocked out somehow.

" Bind this one. I think we have a Nobody for our final ritual."

Chapter 8: Rescuing The Nobody ( Lose My Life by Papercut Massacre) (The Doctor's Narrative)

While Cas and I were just heading back to my room. Suddenly a familiar voice was calling in the distance. When I turned it was Candy and Nora. " Candy? Nora? What's wrong?"

" David has been captured by the Reaper!"

" A Reaper?"

" Where?" Asked Cas.

" Back at the Carnival of Souls! He saved my mom from the Reaper!"

" Wait Candy is your mum?"

" I don't think that's the issue right now Doctor come on." Said Cas pulling me away.

" SHE'S YOUR MUM?!"

When we went inside the stadium we entered right in the stands. Down below the arena we saw David tied up sitting upright as it looks like they've been beating him up. There we saw the perpetrators. The Ringmaster, the possessed water, and the Reaper.

" Your punches sure act like girly slaps." Said David. The Ringmaster punched him in the face.

" See." as a spit a little mouthful of blood, " Nothing to it."

" You got one hell of an attitude for a Nobody you know that?"

" Oh good cause I'll be worried if I wasn't."

" How do you even have emotions?"

" Aren't everybody suppose to have emotions?"

" Not Nobodies like you. So what are you?"

" Not Human I'll give you that much."

" Not Human... Well I wonder how that will take effect upon my ritual."

" Exactly what is this ritual suppose to do anyway?"

" Well a longer life for me really."

" Why?"

" Oh come on little Nobody." He bend down to pinch his cheek, " For surly you can understand the reason why I want to live longer. Knowing you you only have half a year to live right?"

" Actually I have one year to live."

The Ringmaster stand up straight and said all serious, " God doesn't let Nobodies live to a full year. Nor make a Nobody that's non Human. Who and what are?"

" I'm David, I'm a Time Lord, I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, I'm 99 years old, and I've saved trillions of people from the stars above and the stars below. And this planet is one of them. Oh and I might as well tell you my actual name that everyone is reckoned with. I'm The Doctor... Got a problem with that?"

" We sure don't!" I called down as Cas transported us right behind David. I use my sonic to unbind him.

" You know 3 three minutes ago would've been OK."

" Shut up and be thankful."

" When wasn't I." He stand up and summoned his weapon. " I'll take all three."

" Now now don't be cocky."

" Alright I'll take the Reaper." Annnnnnd He's fighting it.

" I'll occupy the possessed water." Said Cas.

" Then I'll take on the Ringmaster." I said, " Ooo never said that before. Kind of scary really."

" And who are you?" We started circling around each other.

" I'm the real Doctor. And believe me if you think my Nobody Doctor is scary. Wait til you get a load of me."

" But you're alive. How is he here amongst the living?"

" Non of your beeswax. So why were you collecting souls?"

" That's the price for asking to live longer."

" Asking? Asking from who?"

" The Devil. I sold my soul to become a Necromancer but I had a time limit. To live for ten years. Now my time is up not unless I could deliver a hundred souls. So I only got 99. But either of you three could be the last one I need."

" Not gonna happen"

" David!" Nora came in. Why the hell is she here?

" Doctor!" Candy came in as well.

"Great just great bring in more people to get in harms way."

" What's going on?!" came in a security guy.

" I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

" What's happening?!" Came in a janitor.

" Now you're just fucking with me aren't you karma?"

" That one will be my 100th soul." Said the Ringmaster who suddenly transported in front of Nora. " You're mine!" He extended his nails to be long claws. When he strike down David suddenly appeared using his weapon to block him. When David shown his darkened face, the three black crosses and fangs were back again.

David said, " Sorry man but she's taken." She pushed him off with such force he skidded across the arena.

" Doctor, Cas! Take them out of here!" Suddenly his outfit changed into his Nobody's outfit. The white and black one with crosses all over it. Then the shoulder armor piece appeared on his left shoulder. " I'll take care of things from here."

" You're literally gonna take on all of us?" Asked the Ringmaster.

" What are you deaf?"

" You sure?" Said Cas.

" Yeah man no worries."

" Then hold him at bay until midnight. We'll be back shortly."

" Til midnight? Tch, piece of cake."

" David!" Nora run up to him and kissed him on the lips. When they part she said, " Stay alive for me."

" Always babe."

" Alright everyone follow us!" Said Cas as we lead them out.

I asked him, " What happens at midnight?"

" Hell hounds takes his soul."

Chapter 9: Hell Hounds On Your Trail (Infra Red by Placebo) (David's Narrative)

" Alright I can either take you all on individual or at the same time. Your choice." I said.

" Don't be daft of course its gonna be at the same time." Said The Ringmaster.

" Good cause you're gonna need all the luck you can get."

I willed the possessed water to vaporize. The Ringmaster looked pretty shock and I'm sure the Reaper was too. Despite his non facial features. I said, " One down two to go."

The Reaper attacked me head on with his scythe. I blocked and twirled my scythe to knocked away his. I blocked the Ringmaster's attack quickly before he could've unleashed some kind of green lightening. And that's something I don't want to deal with.

When I spin my scythe I hit the Ringmaster's head along with blocking the attack from the Reaper. I Twirled my weapon to hook onto his blade and fling it across the arena. I then bring it back and hooked it right into his chest. It only took one tug to rip its chest open bringing out all the souls he kept safe for his master.

"NOOOO!" He cried out, " YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED ME!"

Suddenly him and I heard growling. I looked I saw them. And believe me they were really out for this guy.

" Oh will you lookie here." Crowley came out of the dark. " I didn't expect you to be around."

" Crowley! I thought the angels have you under wraps."

" Oh believe me they still do. I'm just doing my job. Collecting this soul."

" Please I'll do anything. JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" The Ringmaster was panicking now.

" You knew what you were getting into and so now you must pay the full price. Sorry mate nothing I can do. Sick em boys!"

The Hell hounds came right at him tearing him to shreds until there's nothing left. I had to advert my eyes from the sight and I swear I've felt like I was gonna throw up. When the screams finally died down I looked at Crowley. He said, " Sorry you had to see me do my job. Didn't think you would be here since the angels has kept your aura from being sensed by other demons and Nobodies."

" Well lucky me."

"... Did you ever really thought why they let you have emotions unlike the other Nobodies?"

" Thought it was because I'm not Human."

" Well there's that but that's not the point. It's because the tenth Doctor asked if they could let you have emotions."

" My... My owner?... Heh... Why?"

" Because he said Doctors shouldn't have a hallow heart."

"... So he does care... How nice of him."

I started to walk past him until he stop me by saying, " Emotions I never really did cared for when I'm a demon... Been when I was Human...Didn't think I would miss it that much."

"... Oh well..." I continued walking again as everything that I transformed into turn back to normal. Then I put out there, " I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones."

"... Ta ta for now then."

Chapter 10: How Do You Tell Someone Goodbye? (Jaxon by Papercut Massacre.)

End of the Week

I sitting there quietly while waiting for the Doctor to be finished packing up. Then finally I asked him, " Hey Doctor."

" Yeah?"

" How exactly do you think I should tell Nora goodbye?"

" Well this is our last night so... I say you should tell her whatever your heart feels like telling her."

" …... You know what I've never expected?"

" What?"

" To actually fell in love... To actually feel like I really have a heart."

The Doctor stopped packing as he looked at me and smiled slightly. Then he sit down right next to me and said, " You know no matter what these people say that keeps on calling you a Nobody. You're not at all because you're different from every Nobody that ever existed. You're not a Time Lord Nobody. You're a Time Lord from planet Gallifrey and we are the last of our kind. Never forget the sights that we share. Shared our suffering. Never ever forget."

"...GAY!"

" Oh go already you cheeky bugger! You're cramping my style." He pushed me off the bed. I stand up brush myself of and said, " Since when did you had a style?"

" Go go and snog your pretty girlfriend."

" Oh believe me I intend to."

" Out!"

He pushed me out of my room and I knocked on Nora's. Surprisingly she was alone when she opened the door. " Hey David." She said with a smile. " You came right on time I was just finished packing."

" Yeah um, Mind if I talk with ya for a moment?"

" Sure, come on in."

Once she let me in and we sat down on the bed. I'd actually told her everything. Who I was, how long I was gonna live, and whole whatnot of space and time travel.

" You're going to die?" She said, " All because this other guy wants to live? But that's not fair!"

" I know but believe me we've have been trying hard if there were other ways. But all of them ended at a heavy price."

" But what about us David? What would I do?"

" Hey now don't talk like that. You're a strong girl. You have been doing way fine before I came along."

" But you made it into something more... Just promised you visit me whenever you get the chance okay?"

" Yeah I will. I promise. You made me the most happiest Nobody ever."

" No not Nobody." She kissed me, " The most happiest Time Lord ever."

We both chuckled. Then she said, " So what would you like to do Spaceman?"

" …... Do you like space?"

The Doctor agreed to let me take Nora up to space. She was completely wowed at the sight of it. Then the Doctor asked her if she would like to take a step out there and he told me to hang onto he ankle. She was afraid but excited at the same time. This tells me the Doctor has done this before, but now I wonder to whom?

" Okay David bring me back in." Said Nora. I did and the Doctor came in with three ice cream bars of raspberry, blue berry, and grape. He handed one to me and Nora. We sat down on the edge of the TARDIS, and we ate away watching space moving all around us. As we looked down upon earth. I swear even though I've seen this a million times. I feel like I'm looking through God's eyes watching his creatures from above. Except the Human race is not mine... But I sure know I have the same responsibility to protect them. I'll protect them God. Until the end of my days I'll protect them.

( Fin)

( Coming Soon Part 3)

(FATHER AND SON)


End file.
